ggzfandomcom-20200222-history
God Kiana
God Kiana is an unobtainable character of Guns Girl - School Day Z. Biography When Moonlight throne began to crash, Kiana '''decided to stay to enter the smelter and face Sirin with '''Mei '''and '''Bronya '''but she actually push them away at the last minutes going alone. After the crash, '''Mei '''and '''Bronya '''is found but no sight of '''Kiana(she busy talking to Sirin at that time). When everyone arrived at Dogma district they found 'Kiana '''is confronting '''Cocolia '''and then witness Sirin begin to mix in '''Kiana '''body. '''Cocolia '''realised '''Kiana '''is Siegfried daughter and a "lawman body" which can be used to host Sirin. '''Cocolia '''then began to shake '''Kiana '''emotion by telling her father is dead and she was the one who killed him. Sirin then successful mix in with '''Kiana '''and they become "god". ''Bam!!! Everyone dead except 'Mei '(and Homu). The final battle begin between the 2 but 'Kiana '''win anyway and then she destroy the world. ''Boom!!!. Reborn starto (っ･ω･)っ Battle Trait : *Goddess's Shield : Kiana can raise her shield up and block all damage from any source. *Goddess's Presence : Kiana reduce player critical chance(~20%) with her mighty aura. Attacks : *Lance Strike : Kiana will use her lance to stab player in a mediocre range, dealing a fair amount of damage. *Hammerslam : Kiana fly up and slam down with her big hammer dealing medium damage around.(damage deal around the point of hammer's impact) *Kiana's Rush : She begin to dash at high speed in a straight line through the screen 5 times and lock the equip player currently holding when hit for ~8s, deal a medium amount of damage. *Shieldbash : Kiana use her shield to bash player. If hit it will stun player and she will then perform a chain melee combo that usually result in player death.(she will usually Hammerslam > Lance Strike once > Shieldbash, although if player deplete her hp bar and force her using Rush or March, she will still Shieldbash after) *Goddess's March : Kiana invulnerable to damage and begin to summer a formation of Amazon girls around her(5 girls in total,3 at the front and 2 in the rear), the march will move from the right to left and attack 3 times in total at melee range deal a large amount of damage. The march can be stop by shooting the formation (usually require > 40 hits,each girls only take 1 damage/hit). *Light orbs : Kiana will float up then begin to summon 8 light orbs that will homing toward player location, they deal a fair amount of damage and come in 5 waves for a total of 40 orbs.(the orbs will lock to player location then fly to that spot, moving constanly will help a lot) Tips : *Moving up and down can help negate most if not all of her Lance Strike. *Hammerslam will be right on top player location, speed is required to dodge. *Kiana's Rush lock equip player currently holding, it is advise to hold an active spray or an equip you not gonna use much. *Stand on the top will usually result in only take damage 1-2 times from her Rush, use it to your advantage. *She have an animation before Shieldbash, moving vertical is advise. *The March have a chance of not hitting the top left spot, stand there can help you avoid the march damage if you dont bring any high attack speed weapon or AoE type. *Equips with dodge stats will help a lot againts the Light orbs,Lance Strike and Hammerslam. Video showcase her boss fight(the player is new and first time face Kiana plz dont bash him for his skills in this video). Doom Set This set is drop from God Kiana Weekly Boss. They have doom zone relate ability. Defeating may reward the players with the following: *Doom suit *Doom handgun *Doom grenade *Doom trigger Category:Characters Category:Boss